Raccoon city incident Ariana Marini
by jjmills53
Summary: I am Ariana Marini daughter of bravo team Captain Enrico Marini this is what happened to me in Raccoon city. i do not own Resident evil, or any thing else, m because, swearing not much and some well blood ! could be a T but put it to M to be safe, wouldn't be the first time i been told this should be somthing else but people complain with a T rating, so just covering my ass


Drip, drip, I could hear something dripping, I was in something sticking to my body. I took a moment still the drip, drip going on deep breath and the smell of iron hits my nose, the smell of blood, I moved opening my eyes and it was hard and I moved broken glass, I could see my hand red blood tripping down, I moved pain in my head, my side, and leg, stabbing pain, how did it come to this? I moved looking around and my class room was a wreck the room next door blow out. I moved hours before everyone went nuts, the town was shut down, classes where held in end of school day and we where all still here. News showing killings in the street then the victims, getting back up attacking, police losing control. I moved remembering help, I looked around, the people in the empty classroom the smokes, I told them to ask Lilly for a lighter, she normally put it in the toilet. But did they? No, they turned on the gas not all the taps on used the match and bomb. I moved sitting up, saw the dripping was my own blood and others. I looked around none of the class where moving. I hissed, my leg. I moved table on it, and dead body on that.

I pushed Sammy off and then lifted up the table and moved checking my leg looking for my bag I had it around my other ankle something I did when I was board, put the strap around. I moved looking, cut, thank god, I was always tripping over everything. I moved cleaning it up but I didn't have a plaster for this, I moved pad, wasn't on anyway, clean would do the job, my neck tube. I had more than one and I moved taking one off wrapping it twice around my leg and moved with the pad there stick side to the tube I moved tight in place. Arm I moved just landed on it, it was fine I moved seeing my mirror, I cut my head, thing about that, head injuries bleed worst than what they where. I moved touches, fine just a gash and the blood was clotting on its own. I moved to clean it and them trust old neck tube and pad, on it was close to my hair line double buble, hair out of my face cut covered. I moved looking down and saw chair leg. Metal stick in my side, don't panic, check," I moved doing that and I remembered, my body would clot around it not nice to say but true, I might know a lot but I was no doctor, I couldn't take it out and deal with the blood." I moved bag on as it wasn't all the way though but deep two inches, I could do this with some help.

I moved walking around everyone else was down and I moved slipping and saw someone. I moved and I said, "hey." I heard the moaning and I moved walking forwards and I stopped, something was wrong, the clothes the shoes, this was Alison she was a rich bitch of a whore, and here she was dirty clothes ripped, this girl wouldn't do this. I moved and I said, "hey bitch?" I saw her not answer only to moan. I looked at her hard now, and I saw blood, and a bites on her legs and blinked, that white, glint." I moved looking again that was bone, I looked at her eyes and I turned, back and I hit rumble, all my sense my gut screamed get away not right. I moved and someone else said, "Alison babe, shit what happened to you." I said, "get away from here." I moved seeing Jim go down and I moved seeing her trying to bite and I saw an officers gun. I moved shooting her in the chest and she carried in and I moved that was not right and Jim snapped, "what the fuck, shoot her." I moved doing it again and he chucked her off and I moved clicking empty and he said, "fuck, fuck." I moved and she launched at him and I moved pulling out the leg and screamed stabbing her in the head with it and Jim said, "fuck," I said, "I need your help," I shock him and he moved and said, "nurse office?" I nodded and I said, "check the officer, see if he got ammo," I moved doing it with him and 3 clips and I moved reloading and I said, "can you?"

He said, "no, I mean anti guns." I said, "right." I pulled the chair leg and he moved taking it and said, "fuck," I moved and we moved walking, halls, and I heard people screaming others running and we below us and I moved nurse office and she was there and I said, "I need your help," she said, "I want the gun," I snapped, "done fucking deal patch me the fuck up." I moved showing her and she moved doing it and said, "come with me." Jim nodded and I said, "I got to get things, supplies." She said, "fuck you I tried." I said, "you tried go, take the chair leg." I moved looking around and packed up medal things she gave me pain killers but my side hurt like a bitch. I chucked out school books and filled my bag and broke open the bigger drugs and the taken drugs, they where logged in her and I moved taking weed and everything I got my hands on, I blinked, fuck it, I might as well. I moved done and looked and found nothing to use and moved walking leg hurting each step but me and pain where old friends I had chronic pain syndrome meaning my body gave me in anyway, I could take it, I had pills at home, parents had guns." I moved down I used the school bus, and I moved looking around my dad was Enrico Marini I knew this, I moved going down seeing how the moved, like class zombies this was what Chris and the others said.

I moved noting they where slow, I dodged around them and moved seeing them trip and I saw a down office and moved taking his gun belt as I shut the double doors and moved locking one and I got it and his ammo and he went to get up and I shot him in the head as he moaned and went to grab me and I moved 5 clips, gun belt, I can do this. I moved seeing the door move and I was off walking gun out both hands safety off, I could hear my dad's voice, eyes move with the gun check both ways, keep it aim at the floor when you move to shoot do not shoot in till at eye level a mistake most people make trying to shoot. I moved walking and I saw someone about to be bit and I shoot, I mist hit the door and I moved again and though the head and they went down and I moved walking looking out shooting where I had to for me and out to others and I moved seeing some running ahead of me but moved slow pace no reason to run, run now you run yourself low, I moved getting outside and I saw the nurse screaming empty gun." I moved seeing a police man and moved shooting him in the head and sat in the car, cage behind me side door shut, I moved going though his stuff taking his gun for a spare full clip, only 2 on him and lose arounds, I shut the door people where screaming, I moved two more clips, I got out of the other door hearing moans and the glass I stopped seeing a bag checked ammo I moved taking it and the MP5KA4 I moved strap around me bag on.

I moved shooting and the dead where coming, well walking, like drunks and I moved seeing a bus and I got on and moved shooting and the nurse moved with Jim and I shut the doors and moved going back as someone screamed get out of here." I moved hitting though seeing some stuck about to get it from out side and I opened the door and snapped, "come on." I saw people call me crazy shouts to leave them and I snapped, "now or never." I saw them get in and the nurse blinked and I shut the door and went back and she snapped, "wrong way." I moved foot all the way down and drove though. I moved seens of attack, people screaming and I looked around police sending people up and I opened the door and officer James said, "Ariana?" I said, "where do I go?" he said, "station." I moved nodding and I put my foot down going though the undead and I moved turning and I moved seeing cars and I went around wrong lines and moved getting there and shouted, "when I stop, I want everyone out, I get close so file out slowly, rush and we get people stuck in the door, fast but controlled." I saw them look at me and I stopped not blocking it off and I saw Payton and he said, "we need to block it off." I said, "if I take the bus to the end, we shoot out one side tiers we can tip her." He smirked and said, "good thinking Marini." I moved driving down and moved shooting out the tiers as the under dead where coming and I snapped, "help me tip it," I moved with wood and police and STARS came down and we tipped the bus.

I moved and my phone. I moved and I said, "hello?" Mum said, "baby, baby come home now," I said, "I am close to the station." She said, "I need help, to get there, come home." I said, "yeah sure mom." Payton said, "kid," I said, "my mom, at home, I going to get her." He said, "no," I moved and I said, "want to stop me shoot me." I moved seeing police look at me in shock and I moved going seeing a bike left running and I moved on it and started her up and went though the gap. I went around the dead and every now and again they jumped out but people where everywhere. I moved driving home as people ran screaming and I stopped down the kick stand moved to find my mom. I moved running in and saw blood on the door gun out safety off and I said, "mom," I shouted, "mom," I shut the door and I saw 3 hitting on the kitchen door and I moved deep breath they turned and I moved shooting them all in the head, Chris's words from shooting before, take your time, aim breath and squeeze when you are ready both hands. I moved seeing them gone and I moved gun down and shouted, "mom?" I saw her bites and she said, "baby, you got a gun?" I nodded and I said, "yeah school when to hell." I moved putting down my bags and saw dad's old army bag and moved as mum notice I was hurt and I said, "room blow up someone left the gas on."

I moved sorting her bites and couldn't help but think, Alison had bites, and well, most everyone did they where attacked and when done with them Chris said zombies, it was zombies. I moved every zombie film they bite you its over. I moved pushing that way and moved for Dad's gear I took the gun guns, two hand guns, well 3 with his main all marked, combat knife, I moved packing and pulled off put on the vest it had a holder for the shot gun. I moved as mom looked like shit, I moved I was fucking 17 about to be an orphan. I moved sorted out and I said, "it be alright." I chucked my hair and moved her as she packed keep saves and I moved raiding the kitchen knives, what the fuck, the world went to hell and here was I get what we needed to get out alive and she was picking up photos?" I moved wallet and keys. I moved feeling the vest hold my side better, I felt better it still smelt like dad, I could do this." I saw one picture of us before it happened the week before and I broke the frame and put it in my top pocket and saw another one of him and my mom and me as a baby and I put it in there and kissed my hand and put it there above my heart I moved as Mom moved with her bag and I said, "the car?" she said, "at the shop," I said, "I got a bike, come on." She said, "but," I put the bag on her and moved shooting the hand gun, I keep the other two, I had two dad's on my legs one in the holder and the other one was in my bag and I moved I had ammo, his leave now bag, it was small and under my bag and I moved driving.

Mum screamed and I went around I saw cars and Payton said, "we got to get out now, to the raven's bridge." I moved one hand shooting to save people and mom hand hold of me for grim death I moved seeing the hospital a lot of people and I parked up and got on Payton's bus as they where coming and he had the door open and mom ran and I moved from the door and knelt down taking them out as they got close and shouted, "come on." I moved seeing a girl get in and her mom went down and my mom grabbed her and I moved as we got close and where out and I moved spilt up and an umbrella man snapped, "all starts to post." I moved and Payton moved seeing me and a man looked at me and I moved trying to clam them down and Payton gave me the nodded and I moved after hours, and I moved hearing someone shout, "Payton." I said, "Jill," I shouted, "Jill," I knew that whistle as she did it and umbrella looked at me and I said, "STARS Alpha," Payton snapped, "she one of us." I whistled and she moved arms out and we pulled her in and she said, "kid," I hugged her and she said, "why," I said, "mom, was hurt, I got home, my school went to hell, so I took stuff," she nodded and moved saying, "you should of got out." I saw a man go down and Payton went in and I moved seeing him bit and I moved my gun with Jill and we both shoot him down and the gates shut.

A voice said, "everyone please go home it is all under control." I moved hearing people screaming and it was drowned out and a man louder said, "use of live ammunition has not been authorized." Jill said, "no," I said, "yes, army's first thoughts are containment, they can not contract this, they will not risk it leaving its kill a few save a lot," I saw people heard me and I screamed, "get back," I heard shoots and I blinked, I didn't remember putting on my dad's camera, but I must of because it was there and recording and I moved shooting up and people started running and Jill moved with Payton and we where spilt off and I moved and went to the station. I moved it was panic, I saw Irons and I moved off and I blinked, destroy in town hall the information, that's what I heard him say, what the hell was in town hall? I moved going out and I moved being careful and walked, don't run, running will put you all out move at a normal pace but keep eyes where." I moved walking out and I got there not having to shoot much and I moved looking in seeing people and I moved my bag, I had a camera with a memory card. I watched them from the shadows and moved forwards taking pictures of everything and I moved putting them in to a bag I found on the side and moved with it and going around and I moved, dad got me this. I blinked mansion incident." I moved taking it to the side room and reading though and took off my bags door locked taking photos, I was a fast reader.

I moved Wesker, orders. I took photos and blinked tears. That bastard killed my dad with these fuckings bastards, killed my dad." I moved taking it and hiding it in the small bag and found a gun and more ammo and I moved putting it on and moved with the bag and moved finding more and taking it somewhere copies and I moved I so far got the reals, and I moved around to the computers, it was down uploading to UMB13, what the fucking." I moved looking at it taking photos and moved car in my bra, the small place where the padding is meant to go in a case and put a new one in and I moved taking photos of stuff and zombies and moved camera in my pocket ducked I saw people moving around and I moved fast taking my time and one went to bite my foot and I kicked it and moved running out and moved behind a car and blinked one woke up and I snapped his next and moved taking ammo, yeah I had enough but this shit was walking dead. I moved with the information and gave the cameras the finger, I moved station, it was holding and I blinked as things came in, I looked at it, and it looked like a man claws, but a massive tongue turned inside out, I didn't think I aim and shoot bring it down and moved ducking and I saw Claire and I said, "Claire." She said, "Ariana?" I saw a man and he said, "I am Leon Kennedy," I said, "Ariana Marini." Leon said, "so, orders?" I said, "these are my dad's clothes he was captain of bravo team, I put them on when shit went to help, I lost my mom, she dead, but I know enough to keep my feet in this."

Leon swore and I moved with my gun taking down 3 zombies one after the other and looked at him and I said, "want to live, shoot everything in the head, and watch out for the tongues on those," I pointed at the dead thing and it moved and I moved boot to the head and moved shooting the hell out of it and it stay down and I reloaded its tongue came out. Claire said, "have you seen a kid?" I said, "no," I moved with her and Leon said, "Ada, I need." I said, "go, I stay with Claire her brother is Alpha team." Claire said, "where is Chris?" I said, "left a week ago this happened today they shut down all gates, we have to get out of the city." Leon said, "they will pick us up." I said, "no," I turned and I said, "army's first thoughts are containment they will not risk this leaving the area, they can not contain this so they try making safe points, haven't yet, but after that, they blow it." Claire said, "no," I said, "its kill a few save a lot, this brought down everything, my school the town in hours, not days, if this hit what DC an airport." I saw her looking at me and I said, "from an airport, it could infected the world, this is not controllable, we need to get out, sews are a possible, they go out under the city. Lets find this kid and get out that way if you looking for someone find them and get out." I moved and I said, "I seen Jill, hours ago, she be holding up, she get out, we have to move, and fast. They might be using cameras as data, seeing what works what does everything we see now, if we live is important if it happens again they need to know how to bring this down, its spread by bites, do not let anything bite you."

Claire said, "your bleeding." I said, "classroom blow up, someone turned on the gas, someone lit up it went up, lets go," I moved gun out and I stopped and I said, "you got ammo Leon?" He said, "I'm good, you?" I said, "I good, "Claire?" she said, "two clips," I moved giving her some and I said, "here, now 5, need more speak up, so far I had to take off the dead, not nice, but rock and hard place." I saw her pale and I moved checking the offices and came up with more and put them in and I moved going and Claire said, "Sherry," I saw her hug her and she looked at me and I said, "hi I am Ariana," she said, "she can't help us." I said, "yes I can darling, its no one know who to do this so we are learning on the go, I need your help we can all help each other, all us girls," she looked up and I said, "I need you to be brave, every scared right now and monsters are out," I moved seeing one and grabbed my MP and shot it down and Sherry moved and I moved 3 seconds stop and it didn't move again and she looked at me and Claire blinked and I said, "we need to be quite, and to get out of here, I need you to hold on to Claire's hand, and tell me if you see anything, can you do that?" Sherry nodded and I said, "that a girl." She said, "there is a lift that goes down." I said, "ok, what way," Claire took her hand and smiled and I moved as we got in and I looked at it and Sherry looked at me and I said, "I want you behind me and Claire." Claire said, "not we should," I said, "Claire, its not safe, she stays in the lift, I check if I run I need you to pull up as fast as you can."

I saw her nodded and I moved going down in to a hall and I raised my finger and moved holding the hand gun and moved slowly and I saw Irons cutting something up and he said, "beautiful isn't she, I just finished stuffing her, you little whore," I moved I didn't think I shot him in the head as I shut the door and he went down with a look of shock on his face and I chucked finding a glock and ammo with bag of its ammo and I came back after chucking sheets down and Claire looked at me and said, "we heard a shoot." I said, "one of them, look, I found you a second gun there is another lift." I help her get the holder on and she nodded and it went around her the gun and the bag on and I said, "we move quite and fast, once in right over to the other lift." Sherry nodded and I moved looking around called it and I felt the floor move and she said, "he's back," I moved seeing the lift and I said, "come on." I moved Claire in Sherry behind me and hit down. I moved it opened and I moved doing a sweep and said, "come on." I saw them move out and I said, "labs? There has to be a way out," I moved going in and something roared, and Sherry shock and I said, "its alright, we keep moving we lose him." I took her hand and Claire did the same and I moved and walked though seeing the undead, 5 of them and I moved breathing taking them out and blinked, I did it in seconds and moved seeing Sherry look at me with Claire and I moved all head shots.

I said, "come on, I go first stay close to Claire she knows how to use that gun." I moved reloading and I moved chucking and nodded and they came up and I moved seeing something and she said, "it found me." I moved and I said, "this way," I shut the door and saw we where sealed in and I moved always away out," Sherry shock and I opened the hatch and I said, "down we go Claire you first, then Sherry quicky and carefull." I saw her go and I moved passing Sherry down and she said, "I got her." I moved going down and shutting the hatch as the door flew of and I landed down in water and Sherry was waiting and I said, "with the water, it be easyer to walk." I moved as we went with it and I said, "if the water can get out so can we." I moved walking for a long time down following the way of the water and Claire said, "a hatch," I nodded and she said, "I go first." I was breathing hard, and I said, "we be right here." I saw it going up and I moved helping Sherry and it got high and Sherry said, "Claire," I moved something hit me and I was off and she screamed. I moved seeing her head as there was a light on my vest and I grabbed her and moved holding her close as she was going under went on my bag, I sealed them both tight and I moved feeling bad, like I had a head cold and grabbed a ladder and moved up keeping our heads up and I moved shit, I could not black out now, but I had no choice my body had other ideas.

I moved waking up with banging and I saw Sherry trying to open the hatch and I moved up and I felt like shit but better than I did before I blacked out and I moved pushing it and it opened and I moved chucking my gun fresh mag in and I moved Sherry was out and I shut it and Claire was there and I moved information was good and she said, "what is that?" I said, "evidence, I found it, all about what is happening here, what happened in the mansion, they hit on it, this is what my dad was killed over, and god help me, I see them go down for this." Claire smirked and said, "that's something I agree with." I moved and she said, "you look like hell," I said, "sewer water, I bleeding not the best mix." I smirked and she laughed and I moved with her and I moved and I saw Leon limping and I moved grabbing him and got to a room and Claire moved taking and I said, "waigt, her mom?" Sherry looked up and I said, "did she give you something?" she showed me her necklance and I moved it and a sample came out and I said, "its must be after this," I put it back on and kissed her temple and I said, "we get rid of it we lose, tall bold and ugly." Leon smirked and Claire smiled and said, "I named him Mr X," I moved sorting Leon and he nodded and I sorted my head and it was fine and I moved doing my side and leg and he had his mouth open.

I said, "classroom blow up, before I got gear, I was in the school had to go home." I chuecked everything bullets dry and I said, "lets do this," I stopped and Sherry nodded and I said, "right, you been so brave, we need you to look after Leon." Leon looked at me and I said, "I can do this," he said, "your worst than what I am." I said, "yeah, but that's your shoulder, you need to rest that, I good, to go." I looked at Sherry and I said, "keep him out of trouble," she smirked and Claire gave her, her jacket and I moved helping her in to it and I gave her a gun and she looked at me and I said, "you protect officer Kennedy and keep him out of trouble, we try and not be to long." I saw her nodded and I moved showing her and she nodded holding the gun and Leon blinked and said, "her look after me," I said, "yeah, she one brave little lady and got by on her own with out a gun, and still help me and Claire, we be lost with out her, and we saved you so yeah, she a little bad ass who will be looking after you." Leon sighed and I moved going and Claire said, "her look after him?" I said, "the kid, got though this," I had left the information by Sherry and Leon looked ready for a nap, and I moved going and I saw it, and I said, "big, bold and ugly." Claire looked at me and I shouted it and he saw me and I waved it and I whistled and I said, "come on boy." I saw it run as Claire said, "this way."

I moved sliding and she blinked as she stopped and I moved shooting my mp5 and the things, lickers, yeah, long tongues, and where trying to lick things, lickers dropped and Claire moved and I grabbed her hand and she followed and it roared and moved hitting them as they attacked it and I moved feeling the heat and I turned as it came in and I said, "grab the launcher." I moved around and it ran and I turned as she got it and I went down with her and it screamed jumping and I dropped down to the bottom no hand rails and I moved running around and it was nearly coming in and I dogued lass second dropping it and it moved stopping grabbing it and I said, "now Claire." I moved sotting the shot gun as she shot 4 around sand it stopped and I moved screaming and hit it and it went over and I duck its hits and it roared and I moved reloading and I said, "go," I saw her drop it and I moved going back and Sherry screamed and there was shooting and I swore with Claire and saw someone else and it was a massive thing with eyes Mr Eyes? I moved aiming at the eyes with the shot gun and it roared and ran off and the women said, "Sherry." Leon said, "it did something to her." I reloaded and I said, "hey." I moved and the women Annett was her mom and a doctor and blinked at the information and gave me the disks she had and I moved in my small bag and she looked at me and I said, "key stuff, I mean I lose that, yeah its fucked but some things, keep them close as I can."

She said, "lab sublevel 3 you can make her a cure there and have you been bit?" I said, "no, banked up from a classroom exploding, I now its spread by bites, nothings bite me I ended up I water, not a good mix." I blinked the what hit me? Infections, virus where bloody fluids, what if there was blood in that water, but I felt fine," I saw her state things and I shock my head and said, "no, little light headed but blood lose, not effecting what I can and will do." Leon said, "I go," Sherry cling to me and I said, "we will be waiting, I stay with Sherry, I need a moment, I been running around." I moved putting her in the back hidden and Annett said, "thank you." I said, "I make sure this is used for the right reasons, doc, I make sure she makes it out." She said, "thank you." I saw her go and I moved watching Sherry and I blinked shooting I moved looking up people in gas masks and I moved holding my gun and the label stated Hunk and he said, "shot her." I said, "not before I shoot you in the balls, I get that shot off." I saw him look up and I said, "I am dead women walking, look at me." One said, "she is showing sings of infection." Another said, "that is umbrella documents." I said, "yeah meat its guard, who the fuck are you all?" Hunk looked at me and I knew he noted one photo of me my dad and Wesker and he said, "you knew Wesker." I said, "Captain Wesker, yeah, shame he is dead."

I was sad he was dead, he killed my dead, I wanted that honour. I knew my face showed it was a shame but I looked deadly I wanted to kill them and him but he was dead. I saw Annett fail and he said, "I here the data." I said, "name?" He said, "I will kill you." I said, "I shoot you in the balls, do I look afraid to die? No do I look like I care, no, you shoot me, I shoot out your balls, I knew my lazer was right on them and he looked down and I said, "name?" He looked at me and said, "those are not your clothes." I said, "my dad's point, I needed gear, this was the only gear at home, my dad wouldn't give a toss, if it kept me alive." He said, "Ariana," I looked at him and he said, "Aries," I moved my head and I said, "you knew Wesker, only he called me that, state your name?" He said, "Hunk," I said, "well I end myself when I am ready so you take it get out, last I saw the Doc, Annett, stated she was going." I moved as she paled and that was out from everyone and I said, "I saw kid, poor kid, dead kid," I moved with a necklace and I said, "take it and go." I moved sitting down and Hunk moved his hand and they looked at him and said, "sir?" Hunk moved and chucked me a needle and said, "antivirus, Wesker was right you have some balls, kid." I saw lickers and moved smashing the glass and they turned and moved gunning them down as they went to the doctor and I left it on the side and I took the needle and I said, "thanks."

Hunk said, "you here to fix the trains?" I looked at him and he said, "back the last resort." I said, "yeah I am a train girl not that I can do shit, I lost the ID to open it," I saw him do it and I said, "thanks, I fix the trains, and try to keep it clear." I saw them take the bag and move going and he said, "if she gets out she be a hell of a agent." I moved seeing them go and I put the needle away and Annett said, "thanks," I said, "go, Doctor, its not going to be long in till come back, is this the one for," Annett said, "no," here I have a T sample case." I moved taking it and putting it in as I started to feel like shit and I moved taking the infection as she left and I moved chucking it to the side and moved and Sherry hugged me and I said, "brave girl." I hugged her and she said, "but the information." I said, "your more important," I moved hands in her hair and I said, "more important, I got the important things now, I need to fix the trains, so I going to leave a note on the window for Leon and Claire." She looked at me and I said, "I know you don't feel good, baby but I need you to watch out close to me alright?" she nodded, I was not leaving her and I moved picking her up and looked around, I blinked, I fixed cars. I moved as I turned and it was a fuse and once I got it on I moved trains on the tracks lining up the cars, unclipping them from the rest and Claire shouted, "Sherry, Ariana?" I said, "other here." I shouted and they came over and I moved and I said, "had to give up the information umbrella has people here but given acted like I knew Wesker, well we all do, but not this shit, I got them to open this."

I moved fixing it and Leon said, "what are you doing?" I said, "they are ready to go, one is for the doc, the rest, who knows the teams might still it I trying to make sure she has a way out." I heard the timer and I moved writing on the window and started them all ready to go and I moved on and I moved hitting it seeing MR Eyes and the team from before shooting and I moved seeing a launcher in this one and aim hitting it as we where going and he went down and they moved looking over and it was about to bullet and I waved and Claire said, "what are you doing?" I said, "waving at some jack asses, I got Mr Eyes?" I saw Claire smirk and I said, "oh look another tall blond and ugly in there." I moved punching it and we zoomed and Leon said, "we lost everything?" I said, "no, tbhey came in Sherry hit they where going to gun me down in till I had one balls in sights of my gun, he liked them to much as he said, "he kill me and I said, I shoot you in the balls, he took the bag, opened this and gave me a shot, for this shit, I was starting to get the signs the doctor said, it wouldn't work on Sherry she hit, I send them the wrong way from all 3 of you." I moved holding Sherry and it went off and the tracks shock and we came out and power went and moved breaks kicking and I covered my eyes seeing a light and we where rocked along and I hit breaks off and it moved pushing us from the force of it the windows went out and the breaks kicked in again.

I moved looking around, drip, drip, drip, drip, water on the side we where alive, but it felt like it all just begun I moved getting out and walking and I found the raod and someone shouted over here." I was carrying Sherry it was dark and I moved with Claire helping Leon and I saw a light and Rebecca said, "are you alright?" I said, "Rebecca?" she said, "Ariana." I said, "the kid, she had antivirus, the kid, take the kid." I felt strong arms take her and she grabbed me and we got in and I moved and I stopped my log and took it out and I put it in to her hands as she said, "your bleeding," I said, "here, what happened." I moved shutting my eyes and I blinked waking up with Sherry panicked and I said, "hey," I saw people blink and Claire said, "you started burning up we though you know," I said, "Claire, I bleeding and took a swim in a sew, I need antibiotics and a HIV test." I saw her look at me and I moved going in and saw Barry and others and he said, "Jill is meeting up with us," I moved with my bags and I said, "put this to good use, its there files, I lost the main parts, it was try and keep it and die losing the kid as well or give it up." I saw them nodded and I moved bath drip and a Rebecca check over and I moved keeping the gear and Barry said, "we can do this now." I saw them look at the samples and I sighed, we won a fight, but was the war on this over?"


End file.
